RecordTV/Other
Station Idents 1953-1970 Record1956.jpeg|First ident. (Inauguration Party of Location-Future Operations), due to the birth of its second TV channel in Brazil. Branco.png Record 1953 (Test Pattern).jpg|Test Pattern (a la Rede Tupi 1950 ident) TV Record 1953.svg TVRECORD10ANOS.png|10 years commemorative logo (1963)|link=TVRECORD10ANOS Tvrecord1964.jpg Record ano novo (1967).jpg|New year VARIG logo (1966). Record canal 7.jpg|Alternate logo. Record_7_anos_frame.png|7 years commemorative logo (1960). = 1976-1982 Sem título3.jpg|Ident (Early 70's). Record_1979.png|1979 Recording.png|With circle BEEP.png|BEEP version Sem título4.jpg|Promo ID. Record 70's again.jpg|Another promo ID. Record torre rara.jpg|Yet another promo ID. Record_1980.jpg|ID similar to SBT's ID from 1982-1984. Record 82.jpg 1982-1986 Record (1980).jpg Record 80.jpg|Without the wordmark. Record_31_anos.jpg|31 years commemorative (1984). 1986-1990 Record (1986).jpg Record 86.jpg|Without wordmark. Record_(1988).jpg|Short ID From 1988-1989. Record_89.jpg|1989-1990 ID. Record 35 anos.jpg|35 years commemorative logo (1988). 1990-1992 Record 90.jpg Anos 90 record.jpg|Without wordmark. Record 37 anos.jpg|37 years commemorative (1990). Record 38 anos.jpg|38 years commemorative (1991). Record rare.jpg|February-June 1992. Record_1992_v2.jpg|August-September 1992. 1992-1995 Record 1992-0.jpg|1992-1993. Record 1992a.jpg|Without wordmark. Record 40 anos.jpg|40 years commemorative (1993). bandicam 2017-02-04 15-39-27-884.png|1994-1995. 1995-1999 1995-1997 Record 95.jpg|January-September 1995. Record 95a.jpg|September-Early 1995. Record_96.jpg|Early 1995-1996. Record_1997.jpg|1996-1997. Reco43anos.png|43 years commemorative (1996). 1997-1999 Record 97.jpg| 1997-1998. Record 98.jpg| 1998 (Used during World Cup). Record 99.jpg| 1998-1999. Rec anos 90.jpg Record 45 anos.jpg|45 years commemorative (1998). Marcadaguadarecord1997.jpg|On-screen bug (1997-1999). Marcadaguadarecord1998.jpg|On-screen bug (1999-2000). 1999-2002 March_until_September.jpg|March 30-September 26, 1999. Record 99a.jpg|1999-2000. Rede_Record_2001.jpg|Used in the New Millenium (2001). Record 2001.jpg|2001-2002. Record_2001a.jpg|Alternate version 2001-2002. Marcadaguadarecord1999.jpg|On-screen bug (2000-2001). Marcadaguadarecord2001.png|On-screen bug (2001-2002). 2002-2005 Record 02.jpg|2002-2003 Record 2003.jpg|2003-2004 Record 2004.jpg|2004-2005 Record 50 anos.jpg|50 years commemorative logo (2003). Record 50 anos (2003).jpg|50 years commemorative logo (2003; short normal ID). Rec50anos1.png|50th Anniversary (2003, variant) Rec50anos2.jpg|50th Anniversary (2003, variant without logo) Espetáculo_vida.jpg|The spectacle is the life, here. slogan (2003-2004). Marcadaguadarecord2003.jpg|On-screen bug (2002-2004) Marcadaguadarecord2006.jpg|On-screen bug (2004-2007) Marcadaguaaovivodarecord2004.jpg|On-screen bug (2004-2007 On live version) 2005-2007 Record 2006.jpg Record 2006 bonde.jpg|''Bonde no Pão de Açúcar'' Record 2006 hollywood.jpg|''Hollywood'' Record 2006 planalto.jpg|''Planalto Central'' Record 2006 torre.jpg|''Torre Eiffel'' Record 2006 tv.jpg|''Torre de TV'' Record 2006 tv2.jpg|Torre de TV, second version Record raios.jpg|''Raios'' 2007-2012 2007-2010 Record 2007 dia.jpg|Day version Record 2007 dia2.jpg|Day version, without wordmark Record 2007 noite.jpg|Night version Record 2007 noitea.jpg|Night version, without wordmark Record - tv de primeira.jpg|With slogan Record - TV de primeira.JPG|Color version With slogan pica-pau-esta-com-tudo-na-audiencia-da-record-desenho-animados1.jpg|Logo with Woody Woodpecker Record 55 anos.jpg|55 years commemorative (2008) Record 57 anos.jpg|57 years commemorative (2010) Marcadaguadarecord2008.jpg|On-screen bug (2007-2012) Marcadaguaaovivodarecord2007.jpg|On-screen bug (2007-2012 On live version) 2010-2012 Record 2010.jpg|Without wordmark Record 2010a.jpg|With wordmark Record 58 anos.jpg|58 years commemorative (2011) 2012-2016 Record 2012 dia.jpg|Day version Record 2012 noite.jpg|Night version Record 2012a.jpg|2012 ident (Day) Record 2012.jpg|2012 ident (Night) Record 2013.jpg|2013 ident (Day) Record 2013a.jpg|2013 ident (Night) Record 2014.jpg|2014 ident (Day) Record 2014a.jpg|2014 ident (Night) record-60-474x2644.jpg|60 years commemorative logo (2013). Record 2015 dia.jpg|2015 ident with slogan (Day). Record 2015.jpg|2015 ident with slogan (Night). Marcadaguadarecord2012.jpg|On-screen bug (2012-2016) Marcadaguacomaneisolimpicosdarecord2012.jpg|On-screen bug with Olympics rings (2012-2016) Marcadaguaaovivodarecord2012.jpg|On-screen bug (2012-2016 on live version) Marcadaguaclosedcaptionsdarecord2012.png|On-screen bug (2012-2016 Closed captions version) 2016-present RecordTV.jpg RecordTV Slogan.jpg|With slogan (Reinventar é a nossa marca, "Reinvent is our brand") Marcadaguadarecordtv2012.jpg|On-screen bug (2016-present) Marcadaguaaovivodarecordtv2016.jpg|On-screen bug (2016-present on live version) Marcadaguaclosedcaptionsdarecordtv2016.png|On-screen bug (2016-present Closed captions version) RecordTV logo 2016 (green).png|Special logo used in December 3, 2016, in honor of the victims of the crashed LaMia Flight 2933. record-serie-jr-record-tv-65-anos-jornal-da-record-25092018104703649.jpeg|65 years commemorative logo (2018). bandicam 2020-02-05 16-36-32-448.jpg|66 years commemorative logo (2019). Category:RecordTV Category:Special logos